Flying High
by chaser10
Summary: What if Quidditch wasn't the only sport played on brooms? Harry undertakes Broom Sprinting and it opens up a whole new world for him what are full of opportunities. Please Review!
1. Greatest of all time!

Chapter 1- Greatest of all time!

Harry Potter wasn't a Quidditch player, he was a Broom Sprinter. Quidditch wasn't the only sport popular in the Wizarding world, Broom racing was just as popular in all the different countries around the world.

Viktor Krum stood out when it came to competing on the Quidditch pitch and he dominated with the moves he could pull in the air and people called him a one off.

Harry Potter was already famous for what he had achieved when he was just a toddler. Being the first person to ever survive the killing curse was one thing, to do it when so young was something completely different. No one ever knew how he achieved the incredible achievement but somehow he did.

Through his schooling years, people saw him as a good Quidditch player and with natural speed and agility but lacked the muscles and strength that the vicious sport required.

No one saw a lot of him in the time where Voldemort ruled the Wizarding world. Then Harry Potter achieves the impossible again. He defeats the most feared Dark Lord of all time when just seventeen.

Then only months later, approximately three. Everyone thought that he would become a member of the Aurors but how he proved everyone wrong.

It shocked the world when everyone saw his name on the try-outs list for the Thunder Fox's, only one of the greatest teams in the British Broom Sprinting league.

Other teams included, The Vicious Vipers, The Storm Eagles and The silver Arrows to name a few.

Here it all begins, the start of the journey for the greatest of all time!

* * *

"Hermione, could you get me some tea?" Shouted Ron through the open kitchen door as he went into the sitting room where the family owl they had gotten just a month ago was waiting with the Daily Prophet hanging from its beak. He unloaded the owl of its burden and gave it a treat and a few seconds later, the owl flew up into the skies, most likely to the garden what his fiancé had just made owl friendly. As you do.

"Why should I Ronald?" Snapped Hermione with her hands on her hips as she came and looked at him as she waited in the doorway for an answer.

"Cause you love me" responded Ron with a cheeky smile.

"You do make me wonder why some days" muttered Hermione under her breath as she went back through to the kitchen to fulfil his simple request.

"Bloody hell!" Exclaimed an astonished Ron who came running through to the kitchen, the Prophet clutched in his hands as he rested them on the kitchen table.

"What?" Asked Hermione as she came away from the kettle.

"It's Harry" replied Ron as he pointed to nowhere imparticular in the newspaper.

"They're always writing stuff about him, why should this be any different?" Said Hermione with raises eyebrows.

"He's in the sports section" elaborated Ron who showed her a picture of Harry walking away wearing sunglasses from what appeared to be a stadium in the distance.

"Why's he in the sports section?" Wondered Hermione who went over to take a closer look at the paper.

"It says breaking news at the top. Bloody hell! Harry's in contract talks with the Thunder Fox's" exclaimed Ron with a shocked look as he continued to stare at the newspaper.

"Who are they?"

"They're only the best Broom Sprinting team in the UK" said Ron like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What's Broom Sprinting?" Asked Hermione who hated having to ask all these questions and knowing little.

"I don't know too much as I prefer Quidditch. But they have the same size pitch as Quidditch does but instead or rings on each end, they have one continued track. They have four different checkpoints throughout the track. They travel in an oval shape and the checkpoints are two poles on either side of the track. So therefore all the players have to travel around the same distance. Unlike Quidditch where they only play the match and that's it, this is loads of different events. One I do know about is the one on one Broom Sprint where one player from each team has to go up against each other in a flat out sprint for five laps. Its short but exciting. Each team consists of 5 players. All these events are played in one day and sometimes one afternoon. There is the 5 by 5 Shift Race where all the players go in a single file line and go against each other and go around thirty laps and they start on differing ends of the oval. Whoever reaches the point where they started after the end of the thirty laps is the winner. There are other events but I'm not so sure what goes on in them" informed Ron who seemed a little out of breath after his hefty explanation.

"And the Thunder Fox's are one of these teams?"

"Yeah, once everyone has played each other once in the league, they go against each other at the same time in the national stadium of sports in the country and then there is one final what they call scrap race, one player from each team goes against one and other for fifteen laps and whoever comes across the finishing marker first wins that final race. They only win the whole thing if they do the best throughout the whole season and that then determines starting positions with where they are in the league in that final race and so on. Listen to it on the radio once, you will get the gist when you follow it a bit more, trust me" added Ron. Hermione came to the conclusion that he wasn't very good at explaining things.

Just then, there fireplace in the sitting room flared up and Harry came strolling out of it. He had improved in Wizarding transport from using it loads over the years.

"I see you've been busy" said Hermione in a scathing tone.

"I see you've read the paper" observed Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, what is it about you in talks of sighning a contract with the Thunder Fox's?" Asked Ron with a wide grin on his face.

"For once, the Prophet actually wrote the truth, I am in talks to sign a contract with them. In fact, if everything goes to plan then I should be a Thunder Fox by tomorrow" replied Harry with an equally as large grin.

"And you didn't consult us because?" Said Hermione with her hands on hips pose again meaning whoever she was talking to was in trouble.

"Hermione, you and Ron are my best friends, not my parents" stated Harry with a slight frown.

"I know, its just weird us making decisions for ourselves and not telling the others everything" explained Hermione with a slightly unhappy expression on her face.

"Hermione, we are growing up. You are working at the Ministry and Ron in George's shop. I am just hopefully launching a career in broom Sprinting. I don't even know if I'm to good at it. The coach at the try-outs thought I was outstanding though so that's got to be a good sign" said Harry with a nervous laugh.

"Who was the coach?" Asked Ron.

"Peter Florenza I believe" responded Harry.

"You've got to be kidding me. Harry. If he says your good, your good. He's the best coach in the world" gushed Ron with a wistful look.

"Here we go again" whispered Hermione who went back to doing that tea.

"Well, I only came around to see if you knew from the papers yet. You will find out tomorrow if I got the position" informed Harry as he got up to leave.

"What events will you be doing?" Wondered Ron as he got up as well as they made there way through to the sitting room.

"The one on one and the 5 by 5 from what I know so far" responded Harry who then disappeared in the fireplace.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

"Good to see you here Potter. The managers just through there with the owner. Hope to see ya on the team in a few hours kid" greeted the coach Peter Florenza who then walked through to the changing rooms to where the rest of the team was changing.

Harry then walked over to a heavily polished wooden door and knocked on the heavy door.

"Enter" stated a voice from the other side. Harry then pushed the door open to see who was inside.

He saw the manager standing just in front of the owner who sat behind a desk. He had greying hair and wore some sort of business suit. Similar to what the manager was wearing but the manager was bold.

"Harry, good to see you. Now, the contract is all ready for you to sign. The pay and the sponsors for your gloves and other equipment" informed the greying man from behind the desk who handed Harry a piece of parchment and a quill. Harry signed his name after reading it over despite what the man had said.

"Great, now. Your shirt number and the name on the back of it need to be sorted, don't you agree?" Smiled the man and then got up to get a players shirt from what looked to be a wardrobe and a piece of parchment from a draw on his desk.

"So what will it be?" Asked the manager with a stern look still on his face (the bold one).

"I would just like Potter on the back as the name" informed Harry who was then instructed to write that down on the parchment. Once he did he looked at the players shirt which had the name written Potter on the back In bold black letters.

"I would then like the number 31" added Harry who then wrote that number which then appeared under his name on the shirt.

"Great, now there is a press conference we must attend and that is standard for all our knew players. I might warn you that there may be a few more people there than usual because of who you are" warned the owner who then guided him and the manager into a room across the hallway and opened the door to a sea of lights what went off in their faces. There was a table in front of all the people with three microphones in front of three chairs. The owner then held out half of the shirt for him to hold and the man kept hold of the other half. They posed for pictures for around two minutes and then the both took a seat. The manager was on Harry's right and then the owner was on his left.

All together the press conference took around half an hour and at the end of it the manager instructed him to go and get his gear on and meet the people on the pitch for training.

Harry then went to the changing rooms and started getting into his gear. The kit he had to wear was form fitting ad felt like it was made of silk. It was all white but for a classy red patter going sideways from the shoulder blade to his lower hip. The trousers were all white and form fitting but didn't have any red pattern on.

He saw a helmet the shape of a pointed tear drop which had a visor hanging over most of the face. He put it on and it was like a blade running down to just past his shoulder blades from the helmet. It was extremely streamline. He then took it off and headed outside. He saw one door what was labelled 'Stadium" and another what was labelled 'practice pitch'. He decided he wanted to have a slight look at the home stadium. What he saw made him shudder.

It was a 5 tier stadium. It was slightly bigger than the one at the world cup in his fourth year. The stands were a lot bigger. More like a football stadium like Wembley only higher and with 5 tiers to it.

He then looked to the skies and took a deep breath. He knew instantly that this was where he was supposed to be.

 **A/N- Hope you enjoyed the opening chapter and the idea. If there are questions about the sport, please review them. A lot of the characters in this story will be my own characters but people such as Harry/Hermione/on and a lot of others belong to J.K Rowling.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Chaser10**


	2. Getting Started

Chapter 2- Getting started

"Potter, good to see you all ready to train" barked out the coach who stood there with a clip board in front of him.

"Now, Firebolt as you well know are our broom sponsors so you shall head over to the shed and collect one" ordered the coach, gesturing in the direction of what looked from the outside like a posh toilet what you would see somewhere in London.

Harry made his way over there and opened the door and saw a good few brooms all hung on the walls in neat rows. To make it look even more fancy in there, there were even blue lights on the ceiling. Harry thought it was a little over the top but didn't comment as he picked up the nearest broom he could reach and walked back over to where the coach was still standing. He was walking to a tall man with dirty blonde hair who wore the same kit as Harry.

"Hey Potter" called the man, seeing Harry walking over to them.

"Yeah?" Asked Harry, not knowing who the man was.

"I'm the captain, Martin Ross but you just call me Martin" smirked the man, holding out his hand in greeting.

"Harry Potter" responded Harry but he seriously doubted that Martin didn't know that.

"I know" chuckled Martin who let go of Harry's hand and then turned back to the coach.

"Alright, that's introductions done, now you two get started on the pitch. I will watch over all of ya from down here" commanded the coach who gestured them away.

"Is that his approach to everything?" Asked Harry in whispered toes.

"Mostly, you get used to it" reassured Martin who led Harry towards the pitch were a number of other players in the sky were doing warm ups.

"Now, I'm sure you're aware that only five people are selected for match days out of the full 30 men squad we have here training" started Martin and carried on at seeing Harry's nod.

"Good, I will always be on it because I am the captain however the other four spots are decided from how good you are in training. It's highly unlikely you will be selected anytime soon because you are new and the manager likes experience but he also doesn't turn a blind eye to talent" continued Martin, observing Harry to see if he was understanding everything. Harry looked like he was understanding every single word, nodding his head at the right moments.

"Now Potter, I'm an endurance rider to I do all the longer races with a couple of teammates. I believe that you are more suited, having seen your try-out to the shorted distances, correct?" Asked Martine, again turning to look at Harry.

"Yep" responded Harry.

"Thought so. So let's start you off by doing a few quick laps eh?" Suggested Martin with a smirk and a shrug of the shoulders.

"Alright then" conceded Harry, nerves starting to settle in.

"Don't worry mate, you will be fine. You may feel awful down here but up there you will feel like you can accomplish anything" said Martin with a hand on Harry's shoulder, seeing his nervous state.

"I'm glad to see you brought your helmet out, you might need that" added Martin as a joke but being serious at the same time. Martin then took Harry's broom from him and held it in both hands.

"Now, they may have allowed for you to use regular brooms and ride the regular way in the try-outs but after that, you need to learn the proper way of how to ride a Broom sprinting broom" smiled Martin in a reassuring way.

"Firstly, you would ride a normal broom like you were sitting down on a stool but with your feet resting on foot rests attached to the broom so your legs aren't flying around everywhere, that right?"

"Yea, that's about it" confirmed Harry with a nod.

"Well, we do it slightly differently" smirked Martin who then swing his leg over the broom and started his demonstration.

"Alright, see this rest here?" Said Martin who pointed just behind where he was sitting. It looked like some kind of saddle which would be on a horse.

"This is padding for your gentlemen's area" laughed Martin at the look on Harry's face.

"You see, Broom sprinting has a lot of aerodynamics involved and to make ourselves streamline we need to lay down because that decreases the amount of air resistance so it then won't make us any slower" explained Martin who then demonstrated by basically lying down on the broom with half his torso and groin all resting on the saddle like rest.

"Now, you see that the feet rests are higher than usual?"

"Yeah" said Harry and indeed they were. They were the exact height so that if Martin stretched his legs out, his feet would come to rest there easily. He did just that.

"Now, hand me a helmet and watch and learn" smirked Martin who put one of the helmets on and the shape of the helmet led to the back of the helmet reaching in between his shoulder blades when he was lying down. Overall it looked like it had been made to look evil in a way. He looked super dangerous.

Martin then outstretched one of his legs and kicked off into the air and Harry was taken back at the sight. His body was completely flat as he went through the air and the only sign that he was using a broom was that you could still see the end of the broom between his legs. He looked a bit like a skeleton rider from the winter Olympics harry had been able to see a couple of years ago.

Before Harry knew what was happening, Martin had come back down and was getting off the broom and was now back to a sitting position.

"Alright, your turn now" smiled Martin who took of the helmet and handed it back over to Harry and then got off the broom and also held that back out to Harry.

Harry then swung his leg over the broom and rested his torso and groin on the rest and laid flat down and stretched out his legs so that they were resting on the feet rests. He then put his helmet on and strapped it under his chins. The visor covered his eyes and covered all his nose as well. He outstretched his right leg and kicked off.

He had never felt anything else like it in his life. He soared through the posts without a care for anything else in the world. He willed the broom to go even faster. He thought that normal flying was good, but this topped it by miles. He felt totally free up in the air, more than he ever had before.

He looked up in his visor to see a timing screen just feet away from him. He could see that his timings were consistent but not very spectacular. So he did the only thing he could do. He went faster. He willed the broom to gain speed. He flattened himself even more and hoped it was working. He could feel the wind rushing past him and he felt extremely streamline. He now understood what martin had been saying. He was going so much faster than he ever would in Quidditch, even when going for the snitch.

After he had taken a lot out of his times on every lap, he then decided to head back down to the ground where he was greeted by a grinning Martin and an impressed looking coach.

"Well Potter, you certainly know how to make an impact don't ya?" Remarked the coach as he looked impassively at Harry before walking away after exchanging a few words with Martin.

"Don't mind him, that was spectacular man" praised Martin as he clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"You know if you keep sprinting like that and doing those sorts of times every training session, you will be on the five for the match day in no time" said Martin as he led Harry back into the changing rooms.

"On Monday we will be properly training you, today was just a bit of an introduction. So the real hard work begins then. You have a lot of potential mate, don't let it go to waste eh" informed Martin who then went to the other side of the changing rooms and started changing out of the kit.

* * *

"Harry, so glad you could come" Came the voice of Mrs Weasley who came bundling out of The Burrow to give him one of her customary hugs that she gave everyone.

"Now, whats this I hear about you doing Broom Sprinting?" Asked Mrs Weasley after she had released him from her grasp.

"Oh that, all true" answered Harry with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

"And hear I thought you would be a responsible one" remarked Mrs Weasley with hands on hips but Harry could see the smile what she was trying to hide. Harry just smiled at her and she smiled back after a while. She then started to head back in, gesturing for him to follow her.

"Mate, you signed yet?" Asked Ron with a wine to his voice.

"You will just have to find out with the rest of the world tomorrow" said Harry with a smirk.

"How come it wasn't in the afternoon edition of the Prophet?" Asked Hermione who just came into the kitchen.

"Don't ask me, I don't run the thing" replied Harry with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Cant you tell us, I mean, best friends and all" said Ron, trying to persuade him.

"You aint getting anything out of me" chuckled Harry who sat down at the table. It was a Sunday and they meant the Weasley family get togethers hosted at the Burrow which almost always included Harry and obviously Hermione because of her engagement to Ron.

"Oh, by the way, Ginny will be here" squealed Mrs Weasley from her spot at the stove. Ginny had recently missed the last few due to an apparent illness.

"Oh joy" muttered Harry under his breath, hoping no one would have heard him. Hermione seemed to have and gave him a sympathetic look which he chose to ignore.

"She said that she would be bringing a guest" added Mrs Weasley who seemed to be buzzing with excitement now. It was only a matter of minutes before everyone else started to arrive in their numbers as they usually did.

"What's the bet that her guests male?" Muttered Harry again, this time Ron hearing him and giving his best friend a glare. Harry ignored him as well.

* * *

"So Harry, is it true that you went to the try-out for the Thunder Fox's?" Asked Ginny over the table to Harry who was sitting opposite her. She had her mystery guest next to her who she had claimed to be a work colleague. However, Harry had always been able to see through her lies.

"Indeed" responded Harry, his voice tense.

"Never knew you were good at Broom Sprinting" commented Ginny with an evil smirk.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" countered back Harry. By this time, the rest of the family around the table had quietened down now to here the two of them. Inlcuding Ginny's mystery man.

"I thought I had you down farely well" chuckled ginny into her drink.

"Well you were mistaken" said Harry with an air of finality.

"I could have gotten to know you better if you hadn't of ruined it" remarked Ginny who seemed to be innocently be cutting her meat.

"Since when did I ruin anything?" Snapped Harry, slowly losing control of his teper.

"You could never admit to your faults could you?" Countered Ginny in an overly sweet voice.

"You know that's not true" growled Harry with a fire blazing in his eyes.

"I believe it is. I remember you ignoring me for so long" said Ginny with false tears in her eyes. At that last remark, Harry lost it.

"You lying….!" Started Harry but was stopped as Ron jumped up and dragged him out of the room.

"I have a half mind to…" started harry again but Ron interrupted.

"Listen, I may support you in this matter but the fact still remains that she is still my sister and I will protect her from anything" interrupted Ron with fire in his voice.

"Yeah we all know how fragile she is" snapped back Harry.

"It was hard on her" countered Ron with a wave of the hand.

"It was hard on all of us! It was hard on me having to kill Voldemort and hunt for those horcrux's! It was hard for you to destroy one! It was hard for Hermione to leave her parents! And that bloody bint is still jealous that I didn't go back to Hogwarts to spend time with her when Snape was headmaster. She is a selfish…" Harry didn't get to finish because Ron interrupted again.

"Your walking a fine line here" warned Ron as he looked dangerously at Harry.

"You know what, I don't care, protect your little fragile sister for all I care, she was jealous that id dint spend all my time with her so she goes and cheats on me. If you want to protect someone like that, then you clearly aint taking my side are you?" Finished harry who then went out the back door and left the Burrow and headed back to his flat in London.

 **A/N- that's number 2 written. Hope you enjoyed it. The next training session wont be shown but there will be a brief outline on what happens in the next chapter.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Signing off,**

 **Chaser10**


	3. Your in

Chapter 3- Your in!

Harry was lounging on his couch as he flicked through a Quidditch magazine what had come with his morning post. Even though he was doing another sport on a broomstick. He still liked to keep up to date with the sport he started out in.

Harry then heard the fire place flair into life and Ron stepped out with a slight frown on his usually jubilant face nowadays.

"Hi" greeted Ron who looked a little apprehensive as he stared down at Harry.

"Morning" answered Harry, without looking up from his magazine.

"Listen, about what happened the other day at the Burrow, the thing is.." he never got to finish as that is where Harry looked up from the magazine and interrupted him.

"Forget it. Water under the bridge" interrupted Harry who got up from the couch and started to make his way through to the kitchen.

"Really?" Asked Ron in surprise.

"Yep. It never happened as far as I'm concerned" assured Harry but his face and the sarcasm in his voice told a different story.

"Ginny was out of line…"

"Ron, drop it" said Harry who whipped around to look at his best friend in the eyes.

"Alright" surrendered Ron who held his hands up in the air in a surrendering gesture.

"Good" said Harry who then went back to making himself breakfast.

"Haven't the Thunder Fox's got a preseason friendly tomorrow?" Asked Ron who looked down at the Quidditch magazine on the table where Harry had dumped it.

"Yeah, that's why the team are all being dragged in today when there isn't a practice on" responded Harry who turned back around and started eating a sandwich he had made at the counter.

"Why you being dragged in?"

"So they can tell us which five will be travelling tomorrow" informed Harry as he glanced up at Ron.

"You going?" Asked Ron with exciement.

"Unlikely" was the response from Harry.

"You know what, something occurred to me the other day" started Ron who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why do I get the feeling I should be dreading this?" Asked Harry who had rolled his eyes where Ron couldn't see.

"I reckon you need to get yourself a girlfriend" stated Ron with an emotionless look on his face as he said it.

"I beg you pardon" said Harry with raised eyebrows.

"Well you're not exactly the most carefree bloke in the world at the moment" responded Ron with a smirk.

"Do you know what I'm doing to earn money?"

"Yes, but I still think you need to get yourself one, it would be more beneficial to you" added Ron.

"Oh really, I thought it would be better for you" smirked Harry who had just finished his sandwich and was heading back through to the other room.

"You know what I mean."

"Sorry, I might have to end this enlightening conversation here because have to head to the stadium" informed Harry who was heading over to the fireplace.

"Where is the friendly tomorrow and who's it against?" Asked Ron who was right behind Harry.

"In Germany against a team called The Red Dragons" explained Harry.

"Oh right" was the only response what Ron gave. "Hey, you know those tV things that the Ministry has created and it has all those sports channels on there?" Added Ron.

"Yeah" answered Harry in an uncertain voice.

"Do you think it would come up on the news if you were selected?"

"Yes because they do that on the dedicated channel for all the teams. So yes, if I am selected for tomorrow then you will soon know about it" confirmed Harry with a nod.

"Cool, cant wait to hear the good news then" chirped Ron.

"I wouldn't get the hopes up, I am new remember" reminded Harry with a sign of a grin on his face.

Harry then grabbed some flu powder and disappeared into a cloud of ash as he headed to The Den (the Thunders Fox's stadium). Ron stood there for a few moments and then travelled back to where Hermione was waiting for him back at his own home.

* * *

"Harry, good to see you" greeted Martin who rushed over from near the tunnel where the players go out onto the pitch.

"Hey, where are we all meeting for when the boss tells us who's going?" Asked Harry uncertainly.

"Oh yeah right, just follow me to the dressing rooms and he will tell us in there" supplied Martin.

"Are we doing a practice then?"

"No, they just always do it in there, I have no idea why" responded Martin with a slight shrug of the shoulders.

Martin and Harry made it to the dressing rooms where they were one of the last few in. the boss hadn't arrived yet and that was lucky for them as he hated people being late for anything, let alone for this,.

Sure enough, before long, he came through the white door and stood in front of them all.

"Alright folks, today is the day where I shall be telling you which five of ya will be going with me to Germany for tomorrows friendly. Now see here, I want all of ya who go to treat it like a proper match as that is what your fans expect of this club. Do em proud" called out Florenza.

"Now remember, this was the managers call with my advisement" added Florenza as if he expected some people to protest.

"Alright, the five players who shall be travelling to Germany will be Ross who will be captain, Jameson who will be doing the singular sprint. Then there will be Linman who shall be doing the endurance race (50 laps of the circuit). Then Smith will be leader of the shift race. Then I want Potter doing time trial. All five of you will be competing in the shift and relay as per usual. For those five I have called out, turn up at the stadium tomorrow at eight in the morning with an overnight bag and we shall flu to Germany. We will flu to the hotel and then some kind of magical bus will take us outside of the stadium where we shall walk in, signing autographs and things like that on the way in. equipment will be there for you. Gooday folks" and with that, the boss left through the same door he came in via.

Harry was in shock, never did he expect to be in the starting five in his first ever game. And doing time trial as well which was known to be incredibly hard. Overall the player did five laps in total. After every lap they did they would clock a time and then the other player would try and beat it. Each would have five runs and whoever had the quickest time at the end of the five runs one the event.

Harry then remembered than Ron was likely to be ecstatic.

* * *

Ron was sat in the sitting room with Hermione leaned on the doorframe, gazing at his TV in excitement. Then they started announcing teams for friendlies the next day.

"Turn it up Hermione turn it up!" Yelled Ron frantically.

"Calm down Ronald" scolded Hermione with a chuckle at him.

"Alright and now we come to the Thunder Fox's team to face The Red Dragons in Germany tomorrow. And the lineup for the Thunder Fox's is Ross, Jameson, Linman, Smith and making his debut, Potter" at that Ron leaped up and started doing a dance in the middle of his sitting room. You could see a video of Harry walking out from the changing rooms whilst talking to another man Ron assumed to be part of the team.

"He did it Hermione, he actually did it" screamed Ron who started running around the house in excitement.

Hermione just chuckled and followed him through to the kitchen which was where he was most likely heading for.

* * *

Harry woke up in the morning and it took him a few minutes to remember what was happening today. He then grinned and jumped up from his bed.

Before long he had everything packed and he had his IPod, which he had gotten working in the Wizarding world, in one hand and earphones in the other with a rucksack over his back.

He then heard the flu go and Hermione step out. She took one look at him before taking him into a big hug.

"Good luck and I know you will do all of us proud" she whispered as he pulled away.

"Why do you sound like a mother at this point?" Harry chuckled as he hugged her back.

"We will all be watching from the Burrow, when I mean everyone, I mean everyone" she commented with big eyes just to emphasise her point.

"No pressure then. Hang on, are they broadcasting the whole thing live on the TV?"

"Yep, your match is the only live one being shown" she informed him with a slight smirk.

"Joy" he muttered under his breath. Hermione then noticed the rucksack on his back.

"Staying overnight then?" She asked with raised eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, staying in a hotel near there, everyone who is going is as they don't expect the match to be over until late afternoon" answered Harry with a shrug.

"Alright, good luck" she said again before making her way over towards the flu and barely a second later, she was gone in a cloud of ash. Harry then took a deep breath and apparated away after he was clear of the wards around his apartment.

* * *

He found himself on the pitch of The Den stadium and some of the players going around him. Diana Linman then came up to him.

"Good luck on your debut, it was risky of the club to give it to you but a friendly is the best time to take a risk I suppose" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I suppose. I saw you in training the other day, your endurance is remarkable" commented Harry.

"Thanks, I saw your times as well, they were impressive. Oh and by the way, Jameson will be retiring soon so you might be playing in the sprint before you know it" she winked and then left to go and talk to Sheila Smith who nodded at him. Martin then appeared and gave Harry a manly hug before doing the same to Donald Jameson. Then Peter Florenza popped in.

"Alright you lot, follow me" he commanded and before long they had reached the flu. He went first and was then followed by Sheila, Jameson, Martin and then it was just Diana and Harry.

"Remember to pronounce it right" she smirked at him before going in.

"Oh don't I know it" remarked Harry to himself, remembering what happened to him when he was twelve.

* * *

Harry was on the bus towards the stadium, well aware that there was a crowd making their way towards it. He had his earphones in and was listening to his most loved music, EDM (electronic dance music). It always succeeded in getting him pumped up.

The bus then stopped and the coach stood up and gestured for them all to get off. Harry then walked down the stairs off the coach and was met with a sea of people taking photos, shoving photos of himself at him, trying to shake his hand. He shook some peoples hands and signed some photographs but he mostly just waved as he kept his earphones in and tried to concentrate on the job in hand.

He went through the front gates and followed his coach towards the away dressing room. He entered and took his earphones out and saw Diana right behind him and Martin not to far away either. He then looked around and saw number 31 on a shirt in between shirts labelled Linman and Ross. Martin's also had the captains armband next to it. He walked over and traced his hand over the shirt. Diana smiled at him. She was a redhead who had a rather athletic figure and you could tell she trained a lot.

She took her stuff and took it onto a side room. She left her shoes and other equipment apart from immediate clothing in the main changing room where the boys got changed. Sheila followed her into the side room as well.

Minuets later, Harry sat on the bench with Martin on his right and Diana on his left. The coach stood in the middle of the room, overly big for just six people to fit in, five players and a coach.

"Alright you five, show that German team why we are so good at what we do, show them, why the Thunder Fox's are considered to be one of the best teams in the world. The red Dragons are a brilliant team, make no mistake about it, but when its our day, we are better!" He roared the last bit and the team all yelled back and they all grabbed the tear shaped helmets and made there way into the tunnel.

Harry could hear the crowd outside but he could still hear the hammering in his chest. He was second in line behind Martin who would be leading them out.

"Good luck" said Martin over his shoulder as the signal was given for the away team to march out. Harry followed Martin as they made there way onto the pitch. A cacophony of noise met Harry's ears and he couldn't hear himself think. Even though it was still day, he felt like it was night for some reason.

He could then hear the commentators voice, "Now the first event is the endurance race" announced the commentator and Diana stepped up from where they were all seated on the bench, waiting for there event. Some didn't have individual events but some of them did. Like Harry who was doing the time trail.

Diana put her helmet on and she laid down on her broom and got in the right position and took flight along with her German counterpart.

It had been about thirty laps and Diana was slightly behind the German and that was when she started to make her move, she started to pull alongside the German for around five laps and then started to create a gap. It was the last lap where the whole team, including Harry, got to there feet to cheer her on. She won easily and showed her experience.

She touched down and dismounted and pulled of her helmet with a huge smile o her face.

"well done, never doubted ya" smiled Harry as he high fived her.

"You will do just as well, believe me" she smiled at him and took a seat next to him. He hoped she was right.

"Alright, up next is the Time Trial" announced the commentator and Harry felt his legs turn to jelly. They certainly weren't working anymore. Martin gave him a pat on the shoulder as Harry grabbed his helmet and his broom and pulled his helmet on so the visor was covering most of his face. The German would be doing his lap first and then it would be Harry's turn. The German took to the air to do his first attempt over one lap.

Once the German crossed the line, Harry looked up to the big screen to see he did a 13.85. Harry paled, he had never done one that fast before.

He got in the right position and took off, flat on his broom. He body completely stretched and not hunched at all. He started his first run and he didn't feel like he had picked up enough momentum and was trying to catch up with his time all through the lap but when he finished the first run, he looked up and saw 15.43. He looked down annoyed.

It had been three runs and he only had two left. The German hadn't improved on his time easier which was the only bonus. Harry took to the skies again and he felt he had built up enough momentum this time and his lap was a lot cleaner, even though it was just an oval. He looked up and saw 14.12. It hadn't beaten the German but it was a lot neared. He nodded his head in acceptance.

The German then posted a time on his last run of 12.98. Harry was slightly dejected as he saw that. Then Diana came over just before he was about to kick off, he was laid flat on his broom when she came over and bent over him, so only he could hear.

"Remember, you can don't it" she whispered and then went over to the bench who were all standing up and cheering him as he took off. He gained a lot of momentum and roared all around the lap as he emptied his energy tanks and lunged across the line. He looked up and saw 12.67. He screamed in euphoria.

He landed and Diana hugged him and smiled. Martin clapped him on the back and cheered.

"Yes mate, what a time, what a time!" He said as he took him into a one armed hug.

Harry took a seat still a little dazed but he still had two more event to do, the shift race and the 1 by 25 relay where everyone had to do 5 laps each.

Jameson was up next and he took to the sky's quickly and was racing the German over 5 laps. He easily beat them and the Thunder Fox's were leading 3-0.

"Alright, now it's time for the shift race" announced the commentator.

Smith stood up first as he would be leading them all through the laps. Then Jameson stod up and went directly behind him and mounted his broom. Then Martin stood up and went third in line. Diana stood up and Harry then followed as he would be the last one in line. They all took to the sky along with the Germans and the Germans lined up on one side of the loop and they lined up on the other. Like the team pursuit in cycling but with five members. A canon then went off and Smith left his position first and then Jameson, Martin, Diana and last Harry.

They started out slow as this was a race where you had to use strategy to try and trick the other team into thinking your team are going at full pace and to try and wear the other team out faster.

Smith then started to pick up the pace at the front and the others followed. The Germans then started picking up pace as well and then a canon went off and signalled the final lap. That's when the sprint started and Smith shot off and the rest followed. Harry then veered out of line and the rest behind Smith did the same and they all did a flat out sprint for the line. They went across the line and Harry looked up to the board and saw that they had finished well before the Germans.

He knew what was last to come, the relay. They each had to do five laps. It was the 5 by 5 relay. Diana was going to go first and then Smith, then Jameson, then Martin and Harry was going last.

Diana got them off to a good start. However, she was just ahead of the German when she completed her five and Smith started his five laps. Smith got overtaken after the five laps and Jameson got them back into contention after his go. Martin was even with his German counterpart and then touched Harrys shoulder and Harry then started his. Harry flat out sprinted for the line on his final lap and looked around him when he went over the line, he saw the German around a metre back and knew that they had won.

 **A/N- My longest ever chapter has now been written and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you can.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Chaser10**

HHhihih


End file.
